1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games, and particularly to a game of war using cards and dice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive card games and board games are considered by many to be an enjoyable way to interact with others. A number of card games and board games have been developed over the years dealing with mystery, chance, artistic skill, knowledge, and memory.
Card games, in particular, are an ideal source of entertainment when individuals are traveling, as cards are easily transportable. Generally, however, many card games are restricted to those involving the standard deck of fifty-two cards. Accordingly, there is a need for new attractions and features in the card games market.
Thus, a game of war using cards and dice solving the aforementioned problems is desired.